YuGiOh! GXP
by zedarkness
Summary: A New Year has dawned in Duel Academy! All of the Old Students have left and a New Year started. Soul is a New student who has been the new Talk of the Academy. At his First Year he and His best Friend, Kevin, Have came to the Obilisk Blue Dorm. But this
1. Soul Vs Kevin

Chapter 1: Soul Vs Kevin

You saw a Television screen with Jaden Yuki just Beating the GXP 1. A 16-Year Old Boy named Soul was watching T.V.  
"Sweetie? Is'nt it time for your Card game school?" Soul's Mother asked.  
"Oh yeah! I have to hurry!" Soul thought as he left his House.  
Soul was running and Running and Running untill he got tired, but then he ran again.  
"Boy! I bet Jaden was Not late!" Soul thought.  
Soul finaaly got to the Academy.  
"Uh, Dr.Crowler, our exams are over." An Annoncer said.  
"Wait!" Said Soul and another boy next to him.  
"Hmm. You're here for the Exams you both say? Usually I would duel one of you Myself but there is 2 of you. You will duel each other." Dr.Crowler Announced.  
"Fine Lets duel!" Soul said as he Brought out his Duel disk.  
"Lets duel!" The Boy shouted.  
"Hey. My name's Kevin, Whats yours?" Soul asked.  
"The Name's kevin now lets duel!" Kevin Shouted.

Soul 8000 Kevin8000

"I draw! I then summon Gambia in Def Mode! ANd that will end my turn." Soul said.

Gambia  
Warrior/Effect

Atk/1000 Def/1000  
Increse this Monsters attack power by 1000 for each F-Hero on the field. When this monster is desrtoyed as a result of battle, draw cards equal to the number of Fusions with "Fate Hero" in its name.

"I draw! Next I will activate Clock Tower!" Kevin Announced.

Clock Tower  
Magic  
Discard 1 card from your hand. You can then add one face up Monster on your opponents side of the field to the top of his Deck.

"Next I will then activate The Shallow Grave!"

The Shallow Grave  
Magic  
BOth players add one monster from the graveyard to the Feild.

"But dont we both have no cards in our Graveyards?" Soul asked.  
When I discarded a Card I discarded Kuriboh Warrior!" Kevin shouted.

Kuriboh Warrior

Warrior Light  
Atk: 1500 Def:700  
When this Monster is special Summoned special summon up to 2 Kuriboh Warriors.

"Now I can bring out another 2 of Kuriboh Warrior's Brothers! Next I activate Kuriboh Cannon!" Kevin said.

Kuriboh Cannon  
Magic/Continuous  
When you activate this card equip 3 tokens onto it. Sacrifice a monster with "Kuriboh" in its name from your field to the graveyard, then your opponent lossesLife points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points. If you sacrifice "Kuriboh" with this card then you get to draw 2 cards. If you destroy "Winged Kuriboh" with this card then instead of loseing 1000 you gain 1000.

"But FIrst! I will attack you Directly with all 3 Kuriboh Warriors! -4500! Then I will use Kuriboh Cannon to Get rid of my 3 Kuriboh warriors and do Another 4500 Damage to you! Thats game! Hey Wait! Why is there a Kuriboh in your Graveyard?" Kevin asked.

"When you attacked I discarded it! So I only lost 3000 The First time around!" Soul said.  
"Fine! I end my turn by playing Winged Kuriboh in defence mode." Kevin said. Soul500 Kevin5000

"I draw! You may have don a huge Combo but you have no more cards in your hand! I Activate Polymirezation with My F-Hero Deranged Maniac Guy with My F-Hero Iron Knuckle to create-!" Soul said.

Fate Hero Crazy Fist

Warrior Fusion EARTH  
Atk/2200 Def/1500  
Fate Hero Deranged Maniac Guy + Fate Hero Iron Knuckle  
This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. This card may attack twice if there is a Fate City in the Graveyard or on the field. This card is unaffected by traps activated during the Battle Phase.

"Next I will activate Fate City!"

Fate City  
Field Spell  
All cards with Fate in their name gain 700 Attack while attacking a non-Light monster. This card cannot be destroyed if another "Fate City" exists in the graveyard. While this card is on the field 2 Field Spells may be active at a time.

"I will attack WInged Kuriboh and End my turn with 2 Face downs." SOul said.

"I draw and Activate Pot Of greed! Next I will activate Another Pot of Greed! Now I have 3 cards in my hand! Now I summon Kuriboh!

Kuriboh

Monster/Effect  
Atk:300 Def:200  
Discard this card from your hand to negate Battle damage done by a monster to zero.

"Next I activate Kuriboh Fusion! To fuse Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh to Create -!" Kevin shouted.

Mega Kuriboh

Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
Atk:3000 Def:0000  
Kuriboh + WInged Kuriboh  
This monster can only be Fusioned summoned with the Above Monster cards. WHen this monster is fusioned Summoned draw 2 cards. During each of your opponents and your stand-by phase you gain 1000 LP. This monster is not affected by your Opponents Trap cards.

Kuriboh Fusion  
Magic  
Fuse two monsters to Create a Fusion Matereial Monster with "Kuriboh" in its name.

"Now! I get to draw 2 cards!Attack Mega Kuriboh!" Kevin said.

"I activate Mirror Force! Big Kuriboh's Destroyed!" Kevin said.

"FIne. I end my turn with a Face down.

"I draw! Now F-Hero Crazy Fist! ATtack directly 2 times!" Soul said.

Kevin600 Soul500

"Impresive! My Draw! I summon Winged Kuriboh! ANd then Summon Winged Kuri with Winged Kuriboh! It now had 1300 ATK! I Now activate Another Kuriboh Cannon! Now I equip WInged Kuriboh with Wings of Hope! Attack Directly!" Kevin said.

Kuri

Atk:0 Def:1000  
Fairy/Union  
This monster can only be equiped to "Kuriboh". Increse Kuribohs attack points by 1000 and the monster is not destroyed as a result of battle.

Wings of Hope  
Spell/Equip  
This card can only be equiped to a Monster with "Kuriboh" in its name. This monster can attack directly.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Soul said.

"Then you Give me no choise! I activate Kuriboh Cannon! We both Lose!" Kevin shouted.

"I activate Barrel Behind the Door! You lose the Life points!" Soul Shouted.

Soul:500 Kevin:0

"Aw Man! I was so close too!" Kevin said.

"Thats Game!" SOul said.

The Annoncers were deciding weather or not to Put Kevin into the Academy.

"We have decided to Put Soul and Kein into Obilisk Blue." The Announcer Announced.

"Yeah!" Soul and Kevin shouted.

Chapter End.


	2. Getting Settled

Chapter 2: Getting Settled

Everyone Un-Packed at Duel Academy. Everyone was just hanging around and dueling. Soul was at the front of the Academy and was looking for Kevin.  
"Hey Kevin?" He asked as he entered the Arena. He saw 2 duelists dueling.  
Andrew VS Manta  
A400 M2300  
Andrew had an E-Villain Nan on the Field and 2 cards face down. While Manta had a Karion Knight Seraph and a Karin Knight Smith.

E-Villain Nan

Dark Warrior  
Atk: 1800 Def:700  
Nan has always been the Leader of the E-Villans. He has always been fighting against Avain.

Kairon Knight Serath  
Rare  
Light/Warroior/Effect/7/2200/2600  
Once per turn during your battle phase you may discard 2 spell cards from your hand. If you do this, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Kairon Knight Scith  
Super Rare  
Light/Warrior/Effect/7/2500/2300  
Once per turn during your opponent's battle phase you may discard 3 face-down spell cards on your side of the field. If you use this effect, increase this monster's Atk points by 1000 during damage calculation only.

"I draw!" Andrew said.  
Andrew had an Evil smile on his Face while Soul noticed it.

"I Activate Polymirezation to fuse E-Hero Neos + E-Villain Nan To Gte out E-Villain Neo Nan!" Andrew Shouted.

E-Villain Neo Nan

Atk:3000 Def:2500  
E-Hero Neos + E-Hero Nan  
When this monster is summoned you can Destroy one Magic/Trap on the field. If it is a magic, you may draw 2 cards. If it is a trap your opponent must discard 2 cards.

"Now I will destroy your Face down!" Andrew shouted. Andrew destroyed a face down Mystical Space typhoone.  
"Now I get to draw 2 cards! I summon E-Villain Sparkman!" Andrew said.

E-Villain Sparkman

Light Warrior  
Atk:1600 Def:1400  
This card can change the Position of a Monster in battle once per turn.

"Now I will activate Tribute Doll! To get rid of E-Hero Sparkman to get E-Villain Meta!" Andrew shouted.

E-Villain Meta

Wind Warrior  
Atk:2800 Def:2600  
When this monster is summoned you may add a Polymirezation to your hand from your deck or Graveyard.

"Now i can get my Polymirezation from my Graveyard! Now I will activate Polymirezation With  
Chapter 2: Getting Settled

Everyone Un-Packed at Duel Academy. Everyone was just hanging Around and dueling. Soul was at the front of the Academy and was looking for Kevin.  
"Hey Kevin?" He Asked as he Entered the Arena. He saw 2 duelists Dueling.  
Andrew VS Manta  
A400 M2300  
Andrew had an E-VIllan Nan on the Field and 2 cards face down. While Manta had a Karion Knight Serath and a Kairon Knight Scith.

E-Villain Nan

Dark Warrior  
Atk: 1800 Def:700  
Nan has always been the Leader of the E-Villans. He has always been fighting against Avain.

Kairon Knight Serath  
Rare  
Light/Warroior/Effect/7/2200/2600  
Once per turn during your battle phase you may discard 2 spell cards from your hand. If you do this, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Kairon Knight Scith  
Super Rare  
Light/Warrior/Effect/7/2500/2300  
Once per turn during your opponent's battle phase you may discard 3 face-down spell cards on your side of the field. If you use this effect, increase this monster's Atk points by 1000 during damage calculation only.

"I draw!" Andrew said.  
Andrew had an Evil smile on his Face while Soul noticed it.

"I Activate Polymirezation to fuse E-Hero Neos + E-Villain Nan To Get out E-Villain Neo Nan!" Andrew Shouted.

E-Villain Neo Nan

Atk:3000 Def:2500  
E-Hero Neos + E-Hero Nan  
When this monster is summoned you can Destroy one Magic/Trap on the field. If it is a magic, you may draw 2 cards. If it is a trap your opponent must discard 2 cards.

"Next I use his effect! I can destroy one Magic or trap card on your side of the feild!" Andrew SHouted. Mystical SPace typhoone was destroyed.  
"Now I can draw 2 cards and Summon E-Villain Sparkman!" Andrew shouted.

E-Villain Sparkman

Light Warrior  
Atk:1600 Def:1400  
This card can change the Position of a Monster in battle once per turn.

"Next I will activate Tribute Doll to get Rid of Sparkman to get E-Villain Meta!"

E-Villain Meta

Wind Warrior  
Atk:2800 Def:2600  
When this monster is summoned you may add a Polymirezation to your hand from your deck or Graveyard.

"Now I activate Polymirezation to fuse the 2 to get out E-Villain O-Mega!"

E-Villain O-Mega

Atk:2500 Def:2500  
E-VIllan Neo nano + E-Villain Meta  
This card gain 300 for each E-Villain in your Graveyard. Increse his attack by 500 for each E-Villain fusion in your Graveyard.

You saw the SPirits of several E-Villans with Smirks on there faces.

"It now Has 4600! With my Fusion its 5100! Now I activate Double attack and Discard my E-VIllan Water Pumper! That's 5400! And it can attack twice! Attack Karion Knight! That's Game!" Andrew Shouted.  
"I was so close!" Manta thought.  
"Who is this Guy!" Soul Thought.

Chapter End.


	3. Soul Vs Manta

Chapter 3: Soul Vs Manta

Soul entered Kevin's room.  
"Hi Buddy!" Soul said.  
"Huh! Do you realive what tiem it is!" Kevin asked getting up.  
"Yeah. 1 PM. Why?" Soul asked.  
"Okay. What do you want?" Kevin asked.  
"Wanna duel?" Soul asked.  
"Its 1 pm!" Kevin shouted.  
"Yeah, So will you duel?" Soul asked.  
"Get out of here!" Kevin shouted.  
"Hello?" Said Manta as he entered the room.  
"Why are you here!" Kevin asked.  
"Want to duel eather of you?" Manta asked.  
"Sure." Soul said.  
"Just get out of my Room!" Kevin shouted.  
Both of them were at the Duel arena.  
"Lets hurry this Manta! We need to hurry if we dont get caught Right?" Soul asked.  
"Right!" Manta replied.  
"So lets duel!" Soul shouted.  
"Lets!" Manta said.

Soul Vs Manta!  
S8000 M8000

"I go first! I draw!" Soul said. "I summon Fate Hero Iron Knucle! Next I play 2 face downs and end my turn." Soul said.

Fate Hero Iron Knucle

Warrior Light  
Atk/1700 Def/1600  
...they built machines that would help them in the war...

"Fine! I draw! Next I summon Kairon Knight Negus and activate Karion Axe! Attack you Iron knuckle! I then end my turn!" Manta said. S7900 M8000

Kairon Knight Negus  
Ultra Rare  
Dark/Warrior/Effect/1/500/500  
When this card is selected as an attack target, increase this monster's Atk points by 3500 during battle only.

Karion Ax  
Supre Rare  
Magic/Equip  
This card can only be equiped to a Monster with Karion in its name that is 4 stars or less. The monster equiped with this card increses its attack by 1500 when attacking and cannot be destroyed by Trap cards.

"I draw! I draw and activate Polymirezation to fuse my F-Hero Copycat and my F-Hero Mega Knight Zannock to create F-Hero Blaze Knight!" Soul shouted.

Fate Hero Blaze Knight

Warrior Fusion FIRE  
Atk/3100 Def/3100  
Fate Hero Blaze Cannon Arm + Fate Hero Mega Knight- Zannock  
This card can only be special summoned by Fusion Summon. This card is unaffected by opponents card effects by paying 500 Lifepoints during each of your turns.

"Now i will pay 500! Next I will attack your Karion Knight Negus!" Soul shouted.  
"Have you gone nuts! Dont forget that when you attack me Negus it gains 3000 when its attacked! You will lose life points!" Manta said.

"No! Because I am activateing Fate Revival I can bring him back! With 500 more attack points! Now lets try this again! Attack Negus F-Hero Blaze Knight!" Soul Shouted.  
F-Hero Blaze knight was destroyed.  
"I end my turn with a face down. Your turn." Soul said.

Fate Revival  
Trap  
When a monster with "Fate Hero" in its name is destroyed, special summon it in attack mode with ATK increased by 500. This cards activation is unaffected by monster effects.

Fate Hero Copycat

Warrior DARK  
Atk/0 Def/0  
This card is can be used as a substitute for one fusion-material monster used for a fusion monster with "Fate Hero" in its name.

Fate Hero Mega Knight-Zannok

Warrior Earth  
Atk/2600 Def/2300  
When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent.

"I draw! I play 3 cards face down and summon Karion Knight Kairon Knight Blivius and activate Tribute doll to get out Karion Knight Serath! I will use his effect to destroy your F-Hero Blaze Knight! Now attack him directly! I will end my turn." Manta said. S4800 M8000

Kairon Knight Serath  
Rare  
Light/Warroior/Effect/7/2200/2600  
Once per turn during your battle phase you may discard 2 spell cards from your hand. If you do this, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

"I draw! This will be a close one! I summon Fate Hero Ice Archer and destroy your face down!" Soul said. You saw Mirror force be destroyed.  
"Next I activate Fate Fusion!" SOul said.

Fate Fusion  
Magic  
You may fuse Fusion material monsters for a Fusion summon with "F-Hero" in there card name from your graveyard, hand, or field.

"Now I fuse my Face up F-Hero Ice Archer with my F-Hero Dynamite Dino in my hand to create-!"

Fate Hero ArctiSaurus

Warrior Fusion WATER  
Atk/2400 Def/2600  
Fate Hero Ice Archer + Fate Hero Dynamite Dino  
This card can only be special summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card inflicts battle damage take an "Arctic Breath" card from your graveyard and put it in your hand.

"Now Attack his Artic saurus! And I can reurn my Artic Breath I discarded. Your turn." Soul said. S4800 M7800

"I draw and activate Fate Fusion again to get out my F-Hero-!"

Fate Hero Frozen Fist

Warrior Fusion LIGHT  
Atk/2200 Def/1000  
Fate Hero Ice Archer + Fate Hero Iron Knuckle  
This card can only be special summoned by Fusion Summon. A card attacked by this card is removed from play after the Battle Phase. This card is unaffected by Magics that affect only your monster(s)

"I then activate Axe of despair to increse its atk by 1000! I attack your monster!" Soul said.

"I activate Magic CYlender! Your attack goes to you!" Manta said.

Soul1600 Manta7800

To Be Continued...


	4. Chazz's Arival

Chapter 4: Chazz's Arival

It was a Stromy morning at duel academy. Everyone stayed outdoors and they looked the doors to the arena. Soul was watching the News with Manta.  
"Hey, where is Kevin?" Soul asked.  
"Kevin? He is somewhere. Maby I will check his room." Manta said.  
"Hey, It stinks we could not finish our duel. I was going to finish it off. If only thoes security did not come." Soul said.  
"No way! I was beating you 7800 to 1600!" Manta said as he left to Kevins room.  
"More news shows that Majome in a thick black suit who muttured "Destroy" is somewhere on school grounds. Please be carefull where you go and stay inside." The Reporter on DP news said.  
Manta soon came back.  
"It says he went to check out the duel arena!" Manta shouted in fear.  
"You means he's out there! Then he cannot come back and what if Majome finds him! We have gotta go!" Soul shouted as he left the arena.

-Duel Arena-

"I remember this Arena! This is where I Suffuered my Horrible Defeat from that Jaden Yuki! I will defeat him as well as every othwer duelist in the world!" CHazz shouted.  
"Hey! You're Chazz! I will duel you! You will not hurt another Student!" Kevin shouted.  
"Fine. Get your Game on!" Chazz said in an evil Way.

Chazz Vs Kevin

C8000 K8000

"My turn first! I draw!" Kevin said. " I set 2 cards face down and Summon Masked Kuriboh!" Kevin shouted.

Masked Kuriboh

Fairy/Effect  
Atk:1300 Def:700  
When this monster is Normal summoned you may draw 1 card. If that card iss a monster with Kuriboh in its name special summon it to the feild.

"And The Card i drew was Big Kuriboh so he can be Special Summoned!" Kevin shouted.

Big Kuriboh

Fairy/Effect  
Atk:2400 Def:2000  
If you Tributed a Monster with "Kuriboh" in its name to special summon this monster it will count as 2 tributes. When this Monster is Tribute summoned add a card with "Kuriboh" in its card name to your hand. Draw 1 card during your standby phases when this card is in your Graveyard.

"Now I end my turn." Kevin said.  
"I draw! I summon Ojama Yellow in Defence Mode! Def1000! Next I play 2 cards face down. And I end my turn." Chazz said.

"My turn! I Draw!" Kevin said.

-Outside Of Duel Academy-

"We have to hurry!" Soul said as he was huffing and puffing for running so fast.  
"Yeah! We are almost there! Okay! I see it! Lets stop!" Manta said.  
They both were at the front door of the Duel arena when Soul tried opening it.  
"It wont budge!" Soul said.  
"Then lets try the route Jaden Yuki used to take for an Escape!" Manta said as they left to the left side of the Duel arena.

"Okay! I activate Polymirezation to fuse my Winged Kuriboh in my hand with my Masked Kuriboh on the Field to get out-!" Kevin said.

Masked Winged Kuriboh

Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
Atk:1500 Def:1000  
As long as this monster is face up on the field your opponent cannot activate Magic or trap cards.

"Now you cant activate any magic or trap cards! Masked Winged Kuriboh take out Ojama Yellow and Big Kuriboh attack directly! I end my turn." Kevin said. K8000 C5500

"Now you make me angry!" Chazz shouted as he drew a Card. "I summon X-Head Cannon! Atk1800! Take out that Annoying Masked Winged Kuriboh!" CHazz Shouted.  
"Wrong! I activate Ring of Kuriboh! You cannot attack this card with a Mosnter 1900 or less!" Kevin shouted.

Ring of Kuriboh  
Trap Card  
After this card is activated this card is equiped to a Monster with "Kuriboh" in its name. This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or less.

"I end my turn." CHazz said with a Growl.  
"I draw! I summon Kuriboh warrior in Attack mode! Now Big Kuriboh take out X-Head Cannon! -600. Now Kuriboh Warrior and Maked Winged Kuriboh attack directly! -3000." Kevin shotued. "I then end my turn." Kevin said K8000 C1900

"I draw and Summon another X-Head cannon! ATtack Masked Winged Kuriboh! -300. Next I will activate Polymirezation to Fuse my Ojama Violet, Pink, and Blue to get out the Might Ojama Queen! Next I will activate my face down Second Phase!" Chazz shouted.

Ojama Queen  
Monster/Fusion/Beast/Effect

Atk:2000 Def:2000  
Ojama Blue + Ojama Violet + Ojama Pink  
When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard special summon Ojama Blue, Violet, and Pink on your side of the Field from the graveyard.

Second Phase  
Trap  
This card can only be activated when you summon a Monster with Ojama in its name during Main phase 2. You may have a Second Battle phase. But monsters who have already attacked may not Attack again.

"So now It is time for my Battle Phase 2! Now Ojama Queen take out Kuriboh Warrior! I then end my Phase." Chazz said. K7200 C1900  
"I draw! I then play a Winged Kuriboh to defence mode! Now Big Kuriboh take out Ojama Queen! -400. I then end my turn." Kevin said,

You saw 3 Ojama GIrls appear on the Screen.  
"I draw! Now I activate my face down Ojama Hit and Run!

Ojama Hit and Run  
Trap

If there is a monster on your side of field with "Ojama" in its name,you may return that monster to your hand to destroy one face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

"Now i will return Ojama Blue to my Hand to destroy your Big Kuriboh! Next I will summon Ojama Dark by Tributing Ojama Violet to get out Ojama Dark! Now I can Destroy one Card on the field and I choose your face down. Next I Attack Your Winged Kuriboh with my Ojama Dark and end my turn." CHazz said.

Ojama Dark  
Monster/Beast/Effect

Atk:2000 Def:1000  
This card can only be tribute summoned. When it is Summoned Destroy one Card on the field.

"Now I draw-!" Kevin said.  
"Wait!" Soul and Manta said.  
"Stop this duel! You dont want to lose your soul!" Manta said.  
"Lose my soul? I dont care! I will deafeat this Guy with all My Heart and Soul!" Kevin said as he drew a crad.  
"I activate Pot of Kuriboh!" Kevin shouted.

Pot Of Kuriboh  
Magic  
Draw 1 card for each Winged Kuriboh in your graveyard.

"So I can draw 2 cards! Next i...i end my turn." Kevin said.  
"No! Give up! You will lose!" Soul shouted.  
"As long as I have a single life point i wont GIve up!" Kevin said.  
"I draw! Now I activate Polymirezation to fuse my Ojama Light in my hand with Ojama Dark to get out Ojama Mega!" CHazz said.

Ojama Mega  
Monster/Fusion/Beast/Effect

Ojama Light + Ojama Dark  
Atk:3000 Def:2000  
When this card is summoned you must Remove 5 Ojamas from play. When done so you may draw 3 cards.

"Now I remove form play 5 ojamas and get to draw 3 cards! Next I will activate Polymirezation with the 3 Ojama Guys in my hand to get out Ojama King! Now you cant summon in 3 spots! All attack directly!-5800." CHazz said.  
"Arggh!" Kevin said. Kevin2400 CHazz1600.

"I then end my turn." CHazz said.

To Be Continued...


End file.
